Belle (song)
Belle is a song in Beauty and the Beast that introduces Belle & the rest of the Villagers. Lyrics '' BELLE: Little town, it's a quiet village Every day like the one before Little town, full of little people Waking up to say ENSEMBLE: Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! BELLE: There goes the baker with his tray, like always The same old bread and rolls to sell Every morning just the same Since the morning that we came To this poor, provincial town JEAN: Good Morning, Belle! BELLE: Good morning, Monsieur Jean Have you lost something again? JEAN: Well, I believe I have Problem is, I've-I can't remember what Oh well, I'm sure it'll come to me Where are you off to? BELLE: To return this book to Père Robert It's about two lovers in fair Verona JEAN: Sounds boring ENSEMBLE: Look there she goes, that girl is strange, no question Dazed and distracted, can't you tell? Never part of any crowd 'Cause her head's up on some cloud No denying she's a funny girl that Belle Bonjour! Good day! How is your family? Bonjour! Good day! How is your wife? I need six eggs! That's too expensive! BELLE: There must be more than this provincial life! ROBERT: Ahh, if it isn't the only bookworm in town! So, where did you run off to this week? BELLE: Two cities in Northern Italy I didn't want to come back Have you got any new places to go? ROBERT: I'm afraid not... But you may re-read any of the old ones that you'd like BELLE: Your library makes our small corner of the world feel big ROBERT: Bon voyage! ENSEMBLE: Look there she goes, the girl is so peculiar I wonder if she's feeling well With a dreamy, far-off look And her nose stuck in a book What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle BELLE: Oh, isn't this amazing? It's my favourite part because—you'll see Here's where she meets Prince Charming But she won't discover that it's him 'til Chapter Three! ENSEMBLE: Now it's no wonder that her name means "Beauty" Her looks have got no parallel But behind that fair facade I'm afraid she's rather odd Very diff'rent from the rest of us She's nothing like the rest of us Yes, diff'rent from the rest of us is Belle! GASTON: Look at her, LeFou—my future wife Belle is the most beautiful girl in the village That makes her the best LEFOU: But she's so... well-read! And you're so... athletically inclined GASTON: Yes... But ever since the war, I've felt like I've been missing something. And she's the only girl that gives me that sense of.. LEFOU: Mmm... je ne sais quoi? GASTON: I don't know what that means Right from the moment when I met her, saw her I said she's gorgeous and I fell Here in town, there's only she Who is beautiful as me So I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle ENSEMBLE: Look there he goes Isn't he dreamy? Monsieur Gaston Oh, he's so cute! Be still, my heart I'm hardly breathing He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute! 1: Bonjour! GASTON: Pardon BELLE: Good day 2: Mais oui! 3: You call this bacon? 4: What lovely flowers! 1: Some cheese 5: Ten yards! 1: One pound GASTON: Excuse me MERCHANT: I'll get the knife GASTON: Please let me through! 6: This bread 7: Those fish 6: It's stale! 7: They smell! MEN: Madame's mistaken WOMEN: Well, maybe so BELLE: There must be more than this provincial life! GASTON: Just watch, I'm going to make Belle my wife! ENSEMBLE: Look there she goes That girl is strange but special A most peculiar mademoiselle! It's a pity and a sin She doesn't quite fit in 'Cause she really is a funny girl A beauty but a funny girl She really is a funny girl That Belle! Category:Songs Category:Beauty and the Beast